Repeating Time
by MusicAmour24
Summary: A New dark force is coming to the Wizarding World. Will a new Golden trio be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1: Albus

**Author's Note: **

**Hello People! How are you?**

**Okay, so this story will be told in the point of view of three different characters. I just wanted to let you know that so you don't get too confused. I will let you know when I am changing points of view. **

**Also, this takes place in the Second generation. Harry's son, Albus Severus is going to Hogwarts. It also includes some of my OC's. The story mainly is centered around Albus and his friends.**

**Oh, and I am not JK Rowling…. So I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**That is all. Thank you for clicking on my story and let's begin!**

**Chapter One: Albus Severus Potter**

"_**What if I get into Slytherin?"**_

"Albus! Wake up! You'll be late!" I blinked my eyes open to find my Mother shaking me. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Sheesh Mum, I'm up." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Mother smiled.

"Good. Now hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready on the table soon." Mum said as she closed the door.

"Mmkay." I responded absent-mindedly. Reality then set back in that today was the day I went to my first year of Hogwarts. My nerves then began to make my stomach feel queasy. I got out of bed and looked through my clothes for something to wear. Like usual, I threw on the first clean pants and shirt I could find. I then stumbled my way down the stairs.

"Today's the big day, Albus!" Said my Dad, punching my shoulder. His green eyes mischievously grinning behind his glasses. "You're not too nervous, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. I just want to eat some breakfast." I said, quickly jumping down the stairs. My brother James would laugh at me if he knew I was nervous.

I sat down in my spot at my table, which was next to my sister Lily. Today she was grumbling, and fiddling with her pancakes. She used her fork to push them around on her plate through a bit of syrup with anger.

"What's wrong, lil' Lily?" My Mother asked her, although there really was no need because we all already knew what was wrong. She had been complaining for weeks about how much she wanted to go to Hogwarts with my brother and I.

"It's not fair, Mummy. Why can't I go to Hogwarts too?" She said, slamming her fork down on her plate with a clang. My Mother sighed as she set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Oh Lily. I felt the same way when my brothers were going off to Hogwarts without me. But it won't be too long, Sweetheart. Only two years!"

Lily wasn't buying it. She rolled her eyes. "But I want to go now!" She said. My Mother sighed and obviously gave up. This had been going on for weeks.

"Be glad you still have freedom while you can. When you go to Hogwarts, all you have is Homework, and more homework." My brother James said, sitting down at the table and devouring his pancakes. I decided not to remind him about the fits he would throw in the years before he could go to Hogwarts. James was one year older than me, which made him a second year at Hogwarts.

Before Lily could make a remark back, My Mother informed us that we were all leaving in ten minutes. Everyone began scurrying about, getting ready for the drive in the muggle car to Kings Cross Station. I ran upstairs to my room to get the last of my belongings. Just when I was gathering a few things I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said. In walked my Dad.

"Hey son," My Dad said. We high fived and then shook hands three times. I was the secret potter family handshake.

"What's up Dad?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you were excited for Hogwarts." He asked me.

"Oh…" I said. I was suddenly not able to think of anything to say. Truth was, I was excited. But something that James had said last night made me worried a little. Dad must have noticed the worried expression on my face. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Look son, don't be scared. You'll be fine. Everyone's nervous on their first day. Even I was." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well Dad, there was something that kind of worried me last night. Something that James said. Do you remember James saying that-"

"To the car, everyone!" My Mother shouted.

"Let's talk in the car, is that okay?" My Dad asked.

"Sure." I said, as I made my way to the car slowly but surely. When I got there, I was seated next to Lily. James was in the back squished next to some of the luggage. My father turned around and winked at me before he started the car.

"So, Albus. What house are you going to get in." James casually asked. I felt every nerve in my body jolt. This was exactly what I had been worried about. I had started worrying last night when James told me about all the houses.

"_Ravenclaw is for the over-achieving nerds, Hufflepuff is for the happy optimistic weirdos, Gryffindore is for the cool people."_ James had said, gloating about his own house. _"But don't get into Slytherin, It's where the snot-nosed brats all reside."_

"_Do you think I could get into Slytherin?" _I remember asking.

"_Don't worry about anything, Albus." _My father had said. _"It doesn't matter what house you get into."_ My father's words had not stopped me from worrying though.

"Well?" James asked. "Hello? Albus, are you there? Knock-Knock!" He said, pretending to knock on my skull when I didn't respond right away.

"James," Said my Dad. "Let's knock it off, shall we?"

"James, do you think I'll get into Slytherin?" I blurted out, without thinking.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, possibly." My heart began massively pounding in my chest, and my stomach felt as though butterflies were swarming in my guts.

"We're here!" My Mother announced cheerfully as my Dad searched for a parking spot. Once we were all out of the car, we took our luggage and headed for brick wall in between platform nine and ten. This brick wall marked platform nine and three quarters. James ran through all by himself, then Mother and Lilly. My father took my cart with me.

"Ready? Together." He said as we ran towards the wall. Once in the station, we parked our carts for a minute so we could say Hi to Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

I bent down to tie my shoe, an old trick I use when I want to get out of a conversation. My Dad crouched to the ground with me.

"Hey," he said softly. I looked him in the eyes. My usually relaxed and carefree father's eyes look somewhat more serious now.

"What." I muttered. Father took my hand.

"I want you to know that we will always love and support you no matter what house you get in. Whether it be Slytherin or not."

"But what if I am in Slytherin?"

"Well then the Slytherin house will be earning a great wizard." He said. "Albus Severus, you were named after two great wizards. One of them was the bravest man I knew, and he was a Slytherin." My Father had never told me much about why he had named me Albus Severus. I wanted to know more, but the Hogwarts Express blew her whistle. It was time to aboard the train. I hugged my father tightly.

"Everything will be alright Albus. I love you." He whispered to me while we hugged.

"I love you too, Daddy." I said.

Mother hugged me, and I noticed a few tears were escaping her eyes. She kissed me on my forehead. Usually, I would find that terribly embarrassing, but right now I didn't mind.

As James and I were boarding the train, I look back one last time. My Mother was still crying, clutching my Father's hand for support. My Dad winked and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked onto the train to face my future.

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring. The story gets better once James meets some more friends and gets to Hogwarts. Please review! I'll give you a cookie! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arielle

**So…. This chapter is in the POV of an OC of mine**

**Enjoy, please.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arielle Marie Black**

**"Freak? Well, I prefer Specially programmed to do excotic things."**

"You know, the train is going to leave soon?"

"Why should I care again?"

"Oh, C'mon. It won't be that bad."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

"I just know stuff. People will think you're weird if you stand here just talking to me though, they'll think you're talking to yourself and you don't want that reputation, Arielle." Vincent said, slithering deeper into my coat pocket.

"Whatever. I'm already going to be labeled as a freak, so why try and make it better?" I said leaning back against a wall. Vincent, my snake stuck his head out of my coat pocket to look at me.

"You know you could actually try to meet people. Sometimes I worry if the secluded hole you keep yourself in is healthy. " Vincent said. "Besides, people should judge you based on your character not your-"

"Yeah, blah blah blah. You know, most snakes are evil and eat people. Most of them don't give out creepy advice. You know when people find out I'm a parasol tongue and that I'm a crazy Black that they're going to think I'm splitting my soul into seven pieces and going to destroy every freakin' muggle born in the world so-"

"Don't talk like that! People might actually think you're serious." Vincent snapped. "Besides, if you did skip school, cousin Draco Malfoy would drag you to Hogwarts anyways. You know how he feels that you're his responsibility."

"Well, I'm not. He can do all he wants, but it I ain't going no where." I said, folding my arms and pushing Vincent back into my coat pocket.

"Ah, right on cue." Vincent said, though muffled by the fabric of my coat. Draco Malfoy, my Uncle walked over.

"You're getting on the train, aren't you Arielle?" He asked. It was more of a statement than a question. I couldn't just say no. Draco would personally drag me up the stairs to the train if he had to. I knew Uncle Draco really wasn't a bad person at heart, but I really didn't want to go to Hogwarts. "The train is leaving soon. You should better get going." He said. He had already whisked his own kid onto the train. Cousin Scorpious was waving at him frantically through one of the windows. I got my trunk and began to lug it to the train.

"If you insist, Uncle." I muttered, seeing if I could manage to drag the trunk over his toes. Unfortunately, he stepped away just in time.

"Let me help you." He said, attempting to help me. I grabbed my trunk away from him.

"Let off it." I said. Uncle Draco awkwardly looked down. I knew inside that I really shouldn't be so mean to him- after all that had happened, he was just trying to help- but I was still furious at him for what he did. I won't go into detail of that little adventure now though.

"Okay then. Goodbye Arielle. Your Aunt and I will miss you." He said as he awkwardly patted me on the shoulder. He was just trying to be kind but it was getting kind of annoying.

"Hm." I said, pulling it along. _Miss me? _Puh-lease. All I had done was screw up their precious little boy's life by moving in, one of the reasons I had moved out. I pulled my hood over my head as I dropped my trunk off. I made sure it concealed my long, curly hair. I didn't need to scare off anybody right now.

"Oh, so instead of looking like one of your death eater ancestors you're going for the creepy dementor look?" Vincent half-joked, referring to my hood.

"Oh shut up." I hissed at him. I stepped aboard the train; the train's halls were filled with scampering students trying to find compartments. I squeezed through people as I looked for a place to sit. Every compartment I looked at was full. Eventually, I found an empty one at the back of the train.

The train had started moving as I entered the compartment. I stood in the doorway for a minute, my eyes scanning the window that was showing me how far away my world of comfort was going. I could partially see my reflection in the window. I took at step closer to the window so I could get a better look.

Pale skin. So pale some people say it looks as though I'm sick. Dark curls that look so distinctively like a relative of mine. I was tired of people staring at me and whispering. I had dark eyes like she had too. Memories flashed in my head of people saying that I look liked my relative Bellatrix Lestrange.

_They're right._ I thought. _Why can't I look like cousin Scorpious Malfoy, Uncle Draco's Son? Except in girl form, of course... _I was knocked out of my own thoughts when the train hit a bump.

"EEEEEEEK" I shrieked as I was thrown to the ground and then bounced between the two sides of seats in the compartment. I found my self lying on the floor and facing the ceiling of the compartment. My vision was blurred for a minute, I guess I had knocked my head pretty hard.

"Um… Are you alright?" There were about fifteen identical boys staring down at me. Oh no wait there was only one. Had I really hit my head that hard? The boy had dark hair, with light skin. His green eyes stared down at me with curiosity. I sat up, and I felt my face go a shade of exotic red. Probably Redder than a rose and a tomato.

"Here, let me help you up." The boy said, reaching out his hand. I grasped it as he pulled me up to his feet. Once on my feet I realized that I was a lot taller than this boy. I had always been a little tall for my age.

"Um, thanks. I think I'm okay, really." I said as I realized that I had a nasty bump on the head and a bleeding knee.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure. I promise I won't fall and practically kill myself again. If I do, it's a good thing you're here." I joked a little. The boy gave a shy smile.

"My name's Albus. Albus Potter." He said, extending his hand and intending me to shake it.

"How do you do, Albus? I'm Arielle. But I kind of hate my name." I blushed a little, I hadn't intended to say that last part. "Wait a minute, you're Albus Potter? Son of THE Harry Potter?" I took my hands and grasped them over my Mouth. Why was I so unable to control my tounge?

Albus shifted and look slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. I am." He said, looking at the ground awkwardly. I then realized that I had been kind of rude.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or anything! My Mouth just blabbers away sometimes and I don't know how to control it." I quickly exclaimed. I could hear Vincent chucking inside my coat pocket. I reach into my pocket to check and make sure he was okay, but I didn't feel his scaly body in my pocket. My skin went several shades paler, if that's even possible. I looked around and then noticed the brightly colored snake in shades of red and orange next to Albus's right hand. Vincent must have flew out of my coat pocket when I had fallen. Luckily, Albus had not noticed… Yet.

"Um… Uh…" I stammered. Albus gave me a weird look. Vincent chose that moment to accidently sliver over his hand.

Albus's face turned shocked and pale as he pulled his hand into his body quickly, knocking Vincent's body to the ground.

"WATCH IT!" Vincent screamed, in parsel tounge of course. Albus's eyes widened.

"Vincent!" I called out in parsel tounge. I picked him up off the floor and allowed him to slither onto my arm. "You idiot!" I shouted at the snake.

Albus stared at me in complete shock. _Oh great. If I haven't made a fool of myself now, then I've really done it this time….._

"You can talk to snakes too?" Albus asked, in parsel tounge. I have to say I was rather shocked. But I gave a weak smile. I could tell Vincent was rather satisfied that I was actually talking to another human being.

"Yeah." I said. Albus's grin grew till it was from ear to ear.

"So I guess I'm not the only freak around here." He joked.

"Ah, well. I don't go by freak. I prefer Specially programmed to do excotic things." I said with a joking smile. Albus laughed.

"So… Can I meet your pet snake?" He asked.

_Hmmm… Maybe Hogwarts isn't going to be so bad._ I said, letting Vincent slither into Albus's lap.

**So, the details of Arielle's past won't be revealed right now, but later. I'm trying to think of a nickname for her that her friends could call her. Any ideas? ****I would like also to thank cutewolf97 for her awesome review. She is also currently the only reviewer…. So I hope I get some more reviews. But Thank you cutewolf97! ^_^**

**Well…. See you guys soon! Let me know if you have any suggestions as to what should happen!**


	3. Chapter 3: Albus

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank my AWESOME REVIEW BUDDY cutewolf97 for her awesome reviews and for advertising my story in one of her stories. You should TOTALLY go check her out! I am a very big fan of her story "Starting Anew." It is about what would have happened if Tonks and Lupin had lived after the battle of Hogwarts. Go check it out please.**

**Oh and by the way, this chapter is very long…. That is my warning to you! Please leave me lots of reviews! 3 **** Thanks!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Albus Potter**

_**"Does this make me a bad wizard?"**_

After my folks had said good-bye, I walked onto the train with James. The train looked a lot different on the inside than on the outside I had noticed. I was so caught up in taking the scene in that I barely noticed my brother walk away.

"HEY JAMES!" A boy called to my brother. Jame's face exploded into a grin.

"Catch you later, okay Albus?" James said. Not bothering to introduce me or to offer me a place to sit with them.

So, I guess you could say I was on my own. The train corridors were pretty much cleared now. I looked in every compartment. They were all filled with students rejoicing over seeing their friends again. Practically all of them were packed with students. It was almost too many students to make the compartment comfortable. I sighed as I searched.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" I heard a high pitch screech coming from a compartment at the end of a deserted corridor. I quickly ran in. I put my hand on my wand, even though I didn't exactly know much about how to use it. I still figured that I should just in case. My Dad has always stressed constant vigilance. I ran in to find a girl with crazy curly hair sprawled on the floor. She had obviously fallen.

"Um... are you alright?" I stammered. The girl stared up at me for a minute, puzzled. She was obviously a first year. Her face then went redder than I thought was possible. "Here, let me help you up." I said, offering her a hand.

"Um, thanks. I think I'm okay. Really." She said as she awkwardly dusted her self off. I noticed that there was nobody in the compartment with her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, setting my stuff down on a chair.

"Sure. I promise I won't fall and practically kill myself again. If I do, it's a good thing you're here." She joked with a crocked smile with dimples. I couldn't help laughing.

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter." I said, extending my hand for her to shake. Mother says it's always good manners to shake someone's hand- even if it seems stupid.

"I'm Arielle. But I don't like my name." She said, shaking my hand three times. I thought about Teddy Lupin's Mother. She had died fighting in the battle of Hogwart's, but she hadn't liked her name either and had came up with the quirky but cool nickname of Tonks. It had been her surname. But then Arielle's eyes widened. "Wait, you're the son of Harry Potter! THE Harry Potter!" She then clasped both her hands over her mouth. I blushed from embarrassment. I loved my Dad and all. Really, I do. But sometimes having your Dad being a famous wizard and all is really no party.

"Uh yeah. I guess." I said. I hated it when other kids thought I was like royalty or something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! My Mouth just blabbers away sometimes and I can't control it!" She said. She seemed to mean her apology. _She can't control her mouth, hates her name, and seems clumsy from when I walked when. She seems a lot like Tonks... Even though I never met Tonks._ I thought silently in my head. For that, I decided to forgive her.

"It's okay." I said. Her face then turned really pale as she got a serious expression on her face. _Uh oh…. Does she really think I'm royalty or-_ My thought were interrupted as a scaly body climbed over my hand. I drew my hand back in shock and gasped a little. Suddenly, by accident I knocked a snake that appeared to be slithering over my hand to the ground.

"VINCENT!" I heard her yelled…. In parsol tounge? My eyes widened as I was drawn into a flashback of the night when I was four after I learned I could speak parsol tounge. I was supposed to have gone to bed two hours ago but I was sitting on my Daddy's lap saying I couldn't sleep.

_"Why can't you sleep, Albus?" Daddy asked, cradling me in his arms._

_"Well… You know when Mommy screamed because there was a snake in the garden?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well… I think I can talk to the snake. Like something takes over me and I speak another language. Is that bad? Couldn't the Dark Lord speak to snakes too?" I remember asking my Dad. I couldn't help but start crying at the next part. "Does that mean that I'm going to be a Dark Wizard too?" I said as tears fell out of my eyes and soaked my Father's shirt._

_Daddy got a far away look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. We didn't really speak much about the past or the Dark Lord at my house. Dad says that it was a part of the past and that it should probably stay in the past. I guess I hadn't really thought much about it, but after fighting the greatest Dark Wizard in history, you are rather changed for life. Maybe even a little scarred in your heart? Is that how Daddy feels?_

_"Son," Father began, putting his fingers under my chin and gently turning my face so I could meet his eyes. "Just because you can talk to snakes does not mean you are going to be a Dark Wizard. Just because you possess a quality that other don't have does not mean you are evil, or different, or anything else. Speaking to Snakes doesn't make someone evil. Nobody has just good or bad in them. Everybody has both good and bad. It just depends what people decided to act on. " Father said. I remember Daddy telling me that that's what a good cousin of his told him once. I think I would have liked this cousin._

_"Are you sure Daddy?" I asked, rubbing my wet eyes and cheeks._

_"I'm sure. Besides I know someone who's not a Dark Wizard that speaks Parsol Tongue."_

_"Parsol Tounge? Is that what they call my ability? "_

_"Yup." Said Dad with a little smile. He used his fingers to wipe away my drying tears._

_"Well, who is it?" I asked. I couldn't think of any likely candidates._

_"Me." My Father told me. My eyes widened with shock and my hands clasped over my mouth. "My parsol tounge saved your Mother's life when we were in school." He said. His eyes clouded as though he was taking a trip down memories lane. He was referring to the time my Mother was in the Chamber of Secrets. But we don't talk about it much at our house._

_"So maybe Parsol tounge isn't such a bad thing?" I asked._

_"Nope. Not at all." My Father said with a big grin. I then threw my arms around my Dad's neck in a bear hug._

_"Shouldn't you be in bed?" My Mother asked, walking into the living room. She was assuming Dad had lost track of time again. She then noticed my puffy eyes and Dad's soaked shirt._

_"Now he is." My Dad said, picking me up and tickling me so I giggled. My Mother smiled. I guessed she figured that my father would tell her later. My Dad carried me to bed that night and tucked me in. Mommy gave me a good night kiss first, and then walked away so she could go to bed. My Dad then gave me a good night kiss._

_"Good night Daddy I love you." I said. Dad smiled._

_"I love you too son." He said, I then suddenly realized that he said it in Parsol tounge as he walked out of the room and quietly closed the door._

_"I have the coolest Dad in the world!" I had quietly shouted in parsol tounge once alone in my bedroom. What I hadn't known at the time is that my Father had smiled when he heard it from outside the door when he was walking back to bed._

I snapped out of my memories and realized that Arielle was staring at me. I thought I would never met another kid who could speak parsol tounge liked me. I wondered if she had. I decided probably not, there really aren't many of us in the world who are able to do it.

"You can speak parsol tongue too?" I asked in parsol tounge, smiling broadly.

"Yup." Said, grinning as equally big.

"So I'm not the only freak around here."

"Freak? I prefer specially programmed to do exotic things." She said. We both then laughed and laughed. Arielle and I talked for the rest of the time being. I even met Vincent, her pet snake. Unlike the snake I had met in the garden. Vincent was very well mannered and cultured. He sounded more like a professor than a snake, really.

We soon felt the train slow to a stop. Vincent climbed into Arielle's cloak pocket.

"We must be here." She declared. She slowly stood up and picked up her bag. I noticed she grasped onto the edge of the seat, probably to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Let's get into the corridor." I said. I opened the sliding door that leads us out of our compartment and into the corridor. It was now packed with students jabbering to each other. "I hear the first years get a boat ride." I said to Arielle.

"Yeah…" She said, trailing off. She bit down on her lip. What was so wrong with a boat ride? I wondered. I soon saw a very familiar half giant as I walked off the train with Arielle at my side. This half giant was calling all first years over to him. I couldn't help but run ahead of Arielle- who was pulling her cloak over her head- to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I shouted. Hagrid's enormous face grinned when he saw me. Once I came near, he wrapped me in a bear hug. That was when Arielle had caught up.

"Good to see 'ya Lass." Hagrid said, messing up my hair with his giant hands and fingers. "Are 'ye excited for the boat ride?" he asked.

"Definitely!" I said. I glanced over at Arielle, she looked less than thrilled to be riding in a boat. She was looking over her shoulder. The expression on her face was puzzled.

"Hagrid! Meet my friend Arielle!" I said. Arielle suddenly snapped out of whatever was capturing her attention.

"Hello… Er… Arielle." Hagrid said. I had a feeling the cloak thing was making him feel a little uncomfortable. "Welcome, to er… Hogwarts." He finished with as much as a smile as he could muster.

Arielle's friendly smile faded at this. She stared at her combat boots, looking at the ground with an expression that I could not read.

"Pleasure's all mine." She muttered, her voice hushed. I shot her a confused look; she didn't meet my eye. But Hagrid was glancing at his watch.

"Time to go on 'yer boat ride into Hogwarts, folks!" Hagrid shouted. He walked us down to the lake, and we were all smashed into boats. Arielle was closest to the edge of the boat. I was next to her and our seats were in the middle section of the boat. I noticed Arielle was taking deep breaths. Her eyes were shut tightly and I could tell she was tensing up.

"Arielle?" I asked. "Is something wrong-"

"All right lads! Let's get this show on the road!" Hagrid shouted.

The boat ride had begun.

**So…. Leave me lots of reviews! Notice the references to Tonks and Sirius? I thought that Harry would tell his kids all about his relatives and friends that had died, that's why Albus knows about them, in case you are wondering.**

**See you all next time, people! :D :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Arielle

**Hi People, Glad to see you again~! :D Special thanks to my awesome reviews PureAwesomeness13 and cutewolf97. You guys are the best!**

**Also… Check out **_**Starting Anew**_**! You'll love it!**

**Anyways…. Onward with the story :P**

**Chapter Four**

**Arielle Black**

"**Hmm… It was kind of fun though. Being a complete nuisance and all."**

_This can't be happening… You're going to be okay… It's just one simple boat ride, that's all…_ I thought, trying to calm myself down. I shut my eyes tightly. But that didn't help at all. Although I could not see the water, I could still hear it. I didn't help that I had been seated on the edge of the boat. _You need to think about something else… Don't focus on the water…. _I decided to think of the events that had happened just moments ago.

After Albus and I had gotten off the train, we were escorted over to a man who was extremely tall. He had a long beard and lots of shaggy hair. He was obviously a good friend of the Potter's when I saw Albus run over to great him. While Albus was catching up with this old friend of his, I looked at the other first years. A lot of them were nervously chatting among themselves. But I then noticed on kid… One kid who didn't seem to fit in with the rest. He was staring at me.

This kid had dark hair. It was a little long, his bangs hung in his face but it wasn't too long that they covered his eyes. He wasn't smiling. His lips were sealed in a tight line. His body was skinny. But it was his eyes that scared me. They were a bright shade of blue and grey. They were staring at me, glaring. I felt as though his eyes alone could shoot daggers.

I shot him the meanest look I could muster. He barely flinched. I was above to stomp on over there and ask him what his bloody problem was, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hagrid!" Albus had said. "Meet Arielle, I met her on the train." I guess I didn't exactly look how Hagrid expected me to look. His friendly smile faded as he noticed the curly hair and cloak. I bit down on my lip and looked down. _Try to be friendly…. _I thought in my head. Although I had a feeling it was hopeless, _Why does this always happen to me? Oh yeah, because of my screwed up gene pool…._

We were then loaded into the boats. And here I was now, wishing I was anywhere _but_ here.

"Arielle, are you okay?" I heard Albus nervously asked. I didn't respond when I heard the boat start to lurch forward. It crept upon the water slowly. I heard all the other students "ooo"-ing and "ahhhh"-ing as they looked at their new home away from home's campus. I, on the other had was not okay.

"Arielle!" Albus grasped on shoulder. "You're not breathing! What's wrong?" I then realized that I had been holding my breath ever since the boat ride begun.

"I. Hate. Water." I said through clenched teeth. "Why did they sit me on the edge of the boat?" I sarcastically asked.

"I can trade spots with you if you like." Albus offered.

"Hagrid said you can't move around on the boat ride!" A tattletale kid with glasses said in a whiny voice.

"Lay off it you dork." I hissed at him. I got very small and sunk down in his chair.

"Alright. Let's do it." I said, trying not to glance at the water. Albus and I stood up; the boat wobbled a little. Some of the other kids started to freak out a little.

"Everything all right back there, fellows?" Hagrid asked without turning around.

"Perfectly fine." I Muttered as I began to cross in front of Albus. I guess Hagrid must have heard me because he kept the boat going.

But suddenly, I felt that my boots were untied. _Uh oh._ I thought, thinking that I'd fix them once I sat down.

"Hurry up!" I hissed at Albus. I tried to inch around the other kids, but the boat floor was so wet from a little bit of water that had gotten in the boat. I felt my foot slip, as I trip over my shoelace. Without thinking, I grabbed onto Albus. We both screamed as we felt the boat rock… and rock… and rock…. And SPLASH! The last thing I saw was me heading towards the water.

I suddenly could not breathe. I opened my eyes and I was in another world. Everything was so… Blue. I splashed and flailed my arms around. I had never learned to swim. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to the surface. I breathed the fresh air, I'd never been so thankful for oxygen in my entire life. I then realized that the entire boat of first years had flipped over. Everyone was now in the water screaming. I then realized it was Hagrid who had pulled me up out of the water. I felt my body go stiff.

"They started it! They were trying to trade seats! They weren't following the rules and now we're all soaked… a-a-and wet… And we're all going to die!" The tattletale kid sobbed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is this true?" Hagrid asked me and Albus, who could swim but Hagrid was also holding onto. Albus and I were both silent.

"Yes, professor." Albus muttered, looking at the ground. I gave him a look.

"I'll deal with you two later. I hope you know that this is not the best way to start the school year." He said in a disappointed whispered.

_I suppose tipping over an entire boat of first years would not exactly be the cherry on top of a wonderful first year. Welcome to Hogwarts! we had part of the class die this year, I hope you don't mind or anything._ I thought sarcastically as Hagrid helped me into the boat.

"Vincent…" I called out. No answer. "VINCENT!" I yelled. I then saw him. He was slithering onto the boat and into my untied boot.

"First you practically kill yourself in the train and now you've managed to kill almost half the first years? Either you have pure talent or you've just hit an unlucky spell. Get it? Your at Hogwarts, you're going to be learning magic… Unlucky spell!" Vincent cracked up as though the it was the funniest thing he ever heard. I stuffed him into my coat pocket and stroked his slimy body for the rest of the boat ride because knowing he's there helps me calm down.

Once the boat ride was over, we piled into the school. I guessed we must have looked like a bunch of soaking rats. Our robes drenched the floors of Hogwarts. We waited outside the Great Hall.

"Sorry about that." I muttered to Albus. "I guess I hadn't thought it through all the way."

"It's alright. My Dad told me to cause mischief here at Hogwarts but I don't think he meant getting in trouble on the first day…." Albus said, trailing off.

"Hmm… It was kind of fun though. Being a complete nuisance and all." Albus giggled at that. Just then, a very strict looking lady with gray hair told us to line up. She explained how the sorting would work. We then walked in a single filed line into the great hall. The older kids giggled over out soaked clothes. I sat done and nervously twitched my fingers. I knew I would be one of the first ones to go because my last name was at the beginning of the alphabet.

"Black, Arielle." The tall grey hair lady called out. Suddenly, my feet couldn't move. "Black, Arielle." She said again. Albus shoved me forward. I would have to thank him for that later. I walked up to the chair, and sat down on the stool. The hat was lifted and placed on my damp hair. It fell over my eyes, nose, and some of my mouth.

_Well… What do we have here?_ A little voice said, as though it was poking around in my head.

_You know it's not nice to get into other people's business… In fact, I don't think it's very healthy to be reading a bunch of eleven year old's thoughts. Just saying. _

_Oh get over it. I'm only doing this so I can find just the right place for you. Let's see… You're down right witty, sarcastic and rude. Good thing we cleared that up._

_Excuse me?_

_Shut it! __You're also rather cunning and clever. You use the knowledge you know to benefit you instead of others. I see a lot of intelligence. Hm. It looks as though loyalty is not one of your strong points. Should I put you in slytherin like your relatives?_

_Please. No._

_Why not? But it might not be the best match for you… Because another house is calling my name… Yes, bravery is a strong point for you._

_I'm brave?_

_Indeed you are. I think I've just about made up my mind for where to put you… with that I will say…_

**You don't get to find out what house she gets into till the next chapter… HA! Oh how I love writing Cliffhangers. It's totally mean to the reader, but fun for the writer! Any guesses for what house she got? I know it's fairly obvious, but still. Anyways, Catch you guys later!**

**-MusicAmour24**


	5. Chapter 5: Albus

**Hello there readers! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Things have been kind of busy since summer is coming to a close. But, I made this chapter extra long just for you! **

**I would like to thank my awesome reviewers Pureawesomeness13 and cutewolf97. You guys are the best! You should also go check out cutewolf97's story _Starting Anew_... Please? :D**

**Also... I think I should get a name for the fans of the story. Kind of like how Lady Gaga calls her fans her "little monsters"... Hmm... How about the time turners! I like that! It kind of goes off the name of this story, featuring that this story is called "Repeating Time." Now all we need is T-shirts and a secret nerd handshake :3**

**Chapter 5**

**Albus**

**"You just seem the type."**

"Arielle, are you alright?" I asked, grabbing her this time. The last few times she had been irresponsive. Her startled face was milk white from fear and her eyes bewildered.

"I. Don't. Like. Water." She said though clenched teeth. This was probably not good considering she was seated right on the edge of the boat. I thought about how my little sister Lily used to be afraid of thunder. We would always have to take her to the basement during a thunderstorm while she sobbed. I doubted Arielle would sob though. Lily was four years old when she did this. But I still wasn't going to make her sit next to water.

"I'll switch with you." I said. Arielle quickly agreed.

"Hagrid said you're not allowed to switch." A kid with a whiny voice and tattletale look said. Arielle gave him a death glare.

"Lay off it, Dork." Arielle said in the coldest way possible. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be that mean, and sound that… Well… Cruel. I almost felt bad for that weird kid. The weird kid slunk back down in his seat like a stray puppy.

Arielle and I stood. The boat wobbled a little as we attempted to scoot past each other. A few first years panicked.

"Everything alright back there?" Hagrid called without turning around.

"Yup." Arielle muttered sarcastically. Hagrid must of heard her and took that for an answer.

I was just about in Arielle's seat when I felt the boat begin to lurch and wobble. I noticed Arielle was losing her balance. With one big trip over a lace of her combat boots, she grabbed me and we plummeted into the water. I heard the rest of the first years scream as we went man over board.

Mum and Dad had both taught me how to swim. In fact, I considered myself rather good at it. But this lake was really dark. I swam to what I thought was the top… Until a big hand pulled me to the surface; it was Hagrid.

When I was finally focused in on what was happening, I realized that the whiney kid Arielle had called a Dork was tattletale-ing on us. He quickly stopped giving details when Arielle shot him a nasty look.

"Is true? Did you two start this?" Hagrid asked. I could see in his eyes that he was disappointed. Arielle's eyes and face were pleading with me not to tell him the truth.

"Yes sir." I said sadly, bowing my head. Arielle gave me a rude gaze that was hard to avoid.

"I'll deal with you two later. I just want you to know that this is a very disappointing way to star the school year." He said, and with that, he let us climb back in the boat. Arielle and I didn't talk for the rest of the boat ride. But the other kids gossiped about it.

Soon the boat ride was over and we were getting ready to enter the Great hall. Anxious first years jabbered to their friends, excitedly saying what houses they hoped to get into. I stared at my shoes- which were completely soaked. I replayed the conversation I had with my Dad in my head again and again.

_"Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two headmasters of hogwarts. One of them was the bravest man I knew, and he was a slytherin."_

Dad had told me little of who I was named after, mainly because he didn't like reliving the past. He said I was named after Albus Dumbledore- A headmaster of Hogwarts- and Severus Snape, a potion's teacher and headmaster of Hogwarts. That was all I knew. I wondered which one was the slytherin? What did he do that made him so brave? I was s lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Arielle walk up to me.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry I got us in trouble." Her hair was dripping to the floor and soaking it. There was a giant puddle everywhere she walked. The Great Hall was more like an ocean than a hall now from all the wet fist years.

"It's okay." I said with a forgiving smile.

"You nervous?" Ask Arielle, attempting to get her sopping hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm nervous because-" But a tall woman with gray hair in a bun hushed the crowd. She said her name was Professor McGonagall and she explained how the sorting would work. We would line up, and sit in chairs in front of the Great Hall until our name was called up. Then, we would get sorted and sit at the table of our house. It sounded easy enough, but inside I was shaking with reckless fear.

We walked into the Great Halls silently. Around us kids whispered, some cheered from tables under colored banners. We were seated. I met eyes with James from the Gryffindore table. He gave me a thumbs up for reassurance.

After a few names were called, I heard a familiar name. "Black, Arielle." Professor McGonagall said. I glanced at Arielle, she remained frozen. "Black, Arielle." Professor McGonagall said again. This time, I pushed her forward.

After a few seconds, the hat bellowed out one word, a word that would mean everything for the next seven years to come.

"GRYFFINDORE!" It shouted. Arielle hopped up. There was a table cheering, the rest were all shouting, hoping to get the next first year. Arielle sat down at the table that had a yellow flag over it. The Great Hall roared with laughter.

"Gryffindore is over there!" A kid in yellow robes shouted. There was more laughter to be heard. Arielle's flushed face rushed over to the table under the red banner. The school would not forget this one for a while.

"Cabanilla, Xander." Professor McGonagall called out. A tall boy with dark hair and bluish grey eyes walked up to the stand. He smirked as the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDORE!" I bellowed out as well. I couldn't help but see Arielle roll her eyes. I'd ask her about that later.

"Jeremy, Lucy." Professor McGonagall said. A small girl with blonde hair and fair skin stepped forward. Her wide blue eyes looked completely terrified. After a moment the hat made it's decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" It chimed loud and clear. She hobbled over to the table under the blue banner. She shyly sat down as a few fellow house members patted her on the back politely.

Next, came a blonde haired boy. "Malfoy, Scorpious." It called out. He slowly and nervously walked up to the stand. This sorting surprisingly took longer. After a bit of time, the hat called out:

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy look relieved, a little confused and a bit frightened all at the same time. In my head I wondered why his sorting had taken so long, and why he looked so relieved yet so confused. Yet another question to ask Arielle. He walked over to the table under the green banner.

"Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall called out. My stomach lurched. I repeated Dad's word's in my head.

"_We will always love you Albus, no matter what house you get into."_

I slowly walked up to the hat, taking each step one at a time and carefully.

"_Albus Severus, you are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a slytherin and he was the bravest man I know."_

I looked at Professor McGonagall. She looked stern, and the hat's eyes were scanning me up and down.

"_The hat will take what you want into consideration too." _

I sat down on the stool. James gave me another thumbs up and a wink. His friends did the same as well. Arielle stuck out her tongue, crossed her eyes, wiggled her eyebrows and made her hands into little antennas on her ears. She's probably trying to make me less nervous. I thought in my head. I couldn't help but smile at the crazed look on her face and her messed up hair sticking out in all directions.

"_Your Mother and I will always love you."_

The hat was placed on my head. The hat was so long, it covered most of my face. It went over my eyes, nose, and part of my mouth and chin. I heard a little voice inside my head.

"_Well, well. What do we have here?"_

"_Please don't place me in Slytherin!"_

"_Woah, woah. Slow down. I haven't even gotten to have a good lock around."_

"_Just please. Don't."_

"_So you're the Harry Potter's son? I was waiting for you. Did your Dad tell you the story?"_

"_Of how he picked his own house?"_

"_Yes and no. Your Father did not pick his own house. I thought about slytherin for your Old Pop. But he didn't want that. I then realized what great courage and strength would become of him though his friendships, and later experiences in life. He didn't chose his house, he was a gryfindore at heart."_

"_Really?"_ I said to the Hat.

_"Really."_ The hat said. _"Now, let's have a little look around."_

"_Hmm… Very intelligent I see. Also cunning and loyal. But very brave. But also cunning. Where should I put you…."_

"_Not slytherin!"_ I said in one last attempt…

"_Very well… I guess you'll be a…_ GRYFFINDORE!" The hat bellowed out. I went over to the table under the red banner and sat down next to Arielle, who gave me a nice punch in the shoulder.

"Welcome to the cool side, Albus." James said with a sly grin. We did the Potter family hand shake and then he went back to talking with his friends. But there was one last person to go.

"Weasley, Rose." Said Professor McGonagall. Cousin Rosie walked up to the sorting hat shyly. She glanced over at me, I locked eyes with her. James and I gave her a thumbs up as she walked over. She looked a little relieved to have support from us.

After hardly a second, the sorting hat bellowed out one word. "GRYFFINDORE!" It shouted for the whole Great Hall to hear. She ran over to the table and sat down next to me and Arielle. We beamed at each other. She then threw her arms around me and gave me a giant hug. I gave her one back. James laughed with his friends.

"Potter and Weasley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They shouted.

"You simple minded organisms! We're cousins! It would be disgusting if we were going out!" Rosie barked. James and his friends then noticed their mistake and quieted down.

"Arielle! Meet my cousin Rosie." I said, calling Rose by her nickname- for that's what everyone did.

"Yo, what up?" Arielle said. Shaking hands with Rosie.

Soon, it was time to go to the common room. Arielle, Rosie and I all walked together. We followed the prefect- who happened to be Victorie Weasley- to the Gryffindore common room.

"Dandelion swallowtail." Victorie said. The portrait of the fat lady opened.

"Dandelion swallowtail? That makes no sense…" Arielle muttered. Rosie giggled and I smiled. She had a point.

First, we were assigned dormitories. Then, there was a party in the common. Dancing, butterbeer, pranks, it was too much fun. But Professor Mcgonagall- who probably knew this was going to happen- shooed most everyone off to bed around midnight. Some kids went off to bed, yawning and wanting to get good sleep for the first day tomorrow. Others, tried to stay up and party. I talked to Rosie and Arielle for a bit.

"I should get to bed. I want to be alert and awake in class tomorrow." Announced Rosie. "Want to come?" She asked Arielle. Arielle and her had been assigned the same dormitory.

"In a bit." She said. "Save me a bed close to you, will you? I don't want to be stuck next to someone who snores." She said, rolling her eyes. Rosie giggled and nodded, heading to the dormitory. Arielle and I sat down on the couch.

"Today was actually a pretty good day." I said, reflecting on the day's events. Well, other than the boat ride of course.

"Well, other than me embarrassing myself twice. First, ruining the boat ride and then sitting down at the wrong table. I can't believe I sat down at the Slytherin table!" She cried.

"Actually Arielle, it was the hufflepuff table. Yellow is the color for hugglepuff." I explained.

"Whatever. It was still embarrassing!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"James says the hufflepuffs are supposed to be friendly, so they probably won't care."

"Did you hear the roar of laughter coming from the table with the green banner though? They were beyond annoying. I can tell I'm not going to like them right now." She muttered.

"Those were the Slytherins." I explained. I almost felt guilty because I was almost sorted into slytherin. The same with my Dad. But I didn't want to explain that to Arielle, in case she didn't take it too kindly. _I don't want one of my only friends to suddenly not like me._ I thought seriously in my head.

I then remembered something else I wanted to ask her. I leaned in close to her so then the others wouldn't hear me.

"Hey, why did you roll your eyes when that one kid was sorted into our house." _Our house_. The words felt like the taste of sweet cherries on my lips. I liked calling gryffindore my house. "Do you know him or something?"

"No." She said, scrunching her face up in distgust. "But he was totally staring at me earlier. When you were catching up with Hagrid before the boat ride. He was rudely looking at me. I was going to march over and ask him what his problem was, but then you introduced me to Hagird." She explained. "He seems like a jerk."

"Maybe he just doesn't understand that we're just specially programmed to do exotic things." I joked. Butterbeer squirted out of Arielle's nose she was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh at that too. Finally, the laughter died down.

"I'm going to go to bed." Said Arielle. "Rosie does have a point about going to bed early, though I can tell some of the kids down here don't." She said, referring to the mass of kids drinking butterbeer and still partying.

"Night." I said as she got up. She then swiftly punched me in the shoulder again. "Hey!" I yelped, clutching my shoulder, it actually did hurt a little. "I'm going to get you back for that one!" She then chuckled as she entered the Girl's dormitory. After a few minutes of staring into the flames of the fire, I decided to get to bed.

I walked up the winding stairs of the dormitory. Even though most of the boys in our grade were partying, downstairs; all the beds had been claimed except for one. The boy sitting on the bed next to it was the boy that Arielle had been talking about. I walked over to my bed and opened my trunk.

"Um, hi there." I said. He turned around. "I'm Albus Potter. What's your name again?" His bright blue-gray eyes stared at me intently.

"Xander. Xander Cabanilla." He said, not smiling much.

"That's a, um, cool name." I stuttered. He managed a small smile.

"Are you excited for school?" He randomly asked. I supposed it wasn't too random, but at the time it was a little. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Definitely! Are you?" I asked. _Maybe this kid isn't so bad…._ I thought in my head.

"Oh." Was all he said. "You just seemed like the type." He said. And with that, he went to bed. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. _Type? What is this 'type' he speaks of?_ Maybe Arielle was right about him.

Before bed, I wrote Mum and Dad a letter. I wrote one for both of them, then one for just Dad on a loose piece of parchment. Here's how it went.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Lily,_

_Hello! Hogwarts has been great so far! A met a girl named Arielle on the train. She and I were both sorted into the same house along with Rosie. Which, by the way is GRYFFINDORE! I'm so happy! There was a party in the common room tonight, but Professor McGonagall broke it up, suggesting we should get to bed. Rosie thought we should go to bed because we'll be starting our first day of school tomorrow. She really takes off of Aunt Hermione, doesn't she? Well, I suppose I should get to bed soon. The boy next to me in the dormitory isn't very nice. Maybe you could send me some prank ideas?_

_From,_

_Albus_

_PS: I miss you Lily! Rosie and Victoire told me to tell you hello and they miss you too! Hogwarts isn't nearly as fun without you._

I thought Lily would smile at the last part. Although Lily and I don't always get along, I have to admit that I was kind of missing her. _Maybe I could send her something to make her feel less like she was being left out._ I thought in my head. I then wrote my second letter to Dad.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I just wanted to let you know that the sorting hat did let me chose my house. It almost sorted me into Slytherin. It then told me a story about you and how you thought you had choose your house, but inside you were a true gryffindore- and how you proved it in the years afterwards. Would you mind telling me more about this later?_

_Miss you and Mum both!_

_Albus._

I also wanted to ask Dad about my name. Who exactly were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape? But that would have to wait for the next letter, for my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

**I told you it was long! Now, I want you to remember the names I listed in this chapter. They will be important later on. In fact, I'll be nice and list the name right here...**

**You already know...**

**- Arielle Black**

**- Albus Potter**

**Get ready to meet...**

**- Xander Cabanilla**

**- Lucy Jeremy**

**- Scorpius Malfoy**

**- Rose Weasley**

**There's just a little hint of what's going to happen next... See you next time time turners :3**


End file.
